Lazarus
by Bitrektual
Summary: A young Jedi Knight comes across a curious find while examining a moon that reveals unexpected signs of life.


The wind was howling around them as the group left the starship and made their way across what was supposed to be a deserted moon. But as they circled around in an orbit to verify, the scans picked up a faint sign of life from the moon's surface. A landing party was organized, lead by Jedi Knight Victor Trevor, and they ventured out to the source to investigate. Upon arriving, they discovered an outpost that looked as if it hadn't been touched in decades.

"I've got some kind of outpost. No signs of recent activity, but the scanner is still picking up a life form."

"Get this door open," Victor ordered, taking a few men around to circle the building and examine it for any possibility of threat or another way in. The only door was in the entrance, however, that he could tell, and they came back around to the front just as the party managed to get the circuits working in the door, and it slid open.

"Keep your eyes open," Victor advised in the telecom as the party spread out and began to explore. The first level was simple and looked as if it were a living space. A bed sat in the corner, and every surface looked as if it hadn't been touched in ages. A film of dust covered everything, and the bed was unmade, but the cloth was old and when Victor picked it up, it tore a little in his hand.

"Split up," he called out to his comrades, and motioned for a couple of them to follow as they made their way down a trapdoor that led into the floor. From here, they entered a laboratory that held several cryogenic tubes along the wall, all the lamb equipment looking as unused as the rest of the place.

"Sir, over here!" one of the troopers called out, motioning Victor over. He was hovering over one of the cryogenic tubes and examining it. When Victor came over and looked in, he saw a tall young man with curly black hair and sharp features. His eyes were closed, the tube keeping him preserved.

"He's a Jedi," Victor informed them quietly, and both looked at him in surprise. He motioned to a rustic cylinder that was resting by his right hand. "That's a lightsaber. Much older model," Victor went on to explain, showing them his own which was similar in many ways, but sleeker in design and use.

"How much older?" asked one.

"I don't know. At least a century. Maybe longer," he replied, and the group contemplated their situation. This was the life form that their scans had picked up, and now that they were closer to the source, it was revealed that there were three surviving individuals. All others were dead on the floor from an undetermined event, and the rest of the pods had lost power - the people inside eventually dying when the cryogenic tube failed to sustain them.

"Okay, here's what we'll do," he heard one of the troopers begin speaking, and let him go on. "Victor, you stay here, and we'll head back up to the ship and contact the Order, tell them what we've found and send facials for identification," he finished after a few minutes of silence. They didn't want to wake the occupants until they'd spoken with their superiors about it. Once they were gone, Victor moved back and forth between the pods, curiously studying each individual.

There was another male, close in age with the first, and he had an ill look about him. His hair was dark, like the other, but slicked back instead of loose. The man's lips were pulled back into a small smile that made Victor shudder. Moving onto the next, he examined the woman inside. She was younger, with brown hair and thin features. She sported a Padawan braid, and Victor wondered if one of these Jedi was her Master.

He turned his attention back to the first pod and examined the man more closely. He was a Jedi Knight, of that Victor was certain. He wasn't wearing the Jedi robes, but his garb was still simple and efficient as was usual with a Jedi on the move. As he watched him, his com went off with the captain's voice.

"Mike here. IDs are coming in now. Looks like we have a James Moriarty. He was a big-time Sith Lord back in the day. The other two are Jedi Knight, Sherlock Holmes, and his Padawan, Molly Hooper. All three went MIA during a major explosion about a hundred and forty-two years ago," Victor didn't speak as Mike went on, sensing a sudden disturbance in the Force as the man's voice rang in his ear. "Holmes and Hooper were sent in to apprehend Moriarty, but their communications were suddenly cut off about half an hour before Moriarty's ship exploded. Nobody knows what happened."

Victor was barely listening though, nervously looking between the pods. He couldn't place what was causing the sudden fear he was feeling, but as he paced back and forth, he approached the Jedi's pod again, opening the control panel and looking over it curiously. Would the mechanics still work if he tried waking him up? What would happen?

"Listen, Victor. Keep an eye on them, okay?" Mike's voice spoke up again as Victor initiated the tube and started the process to wake up the Jedi. "There's no telling what happened during that thirty minutes. We should take them back in before waking them or why they disappeared."

The pod hissed open as the foggy vapours exited harmlessly into the air and fresh air was permitted to enter. A moment of silence, then Sherlock took breath and opened his eyes. Victor swallowed nervously, unable to take his eyes off the man as he woke up and looked around. Victor knew he was going to be sick after that long in cryostasis, but when he looked around he couldn't find anything for Sherlock to be sick in, and so he had to bend over the side of the pod and puke on the floor.

"Molly," he mumbled, disoriented as he reached out, trying to find his way out of the pod. Victor moved forward to help him, and the tall man slowly climbed out of the tube and found his feet on the floor where he crouched for a moment to gather his wits and clear his head. At Victor's touch, he seemed to calm down some, and looked up to meet the man's gaze. "You shouldn't be here..."


End file.
